Movable objects, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks in a wide variety of environments for military and civilian applications. Such movable objects may include sensors configured to assess a position of the movable object within an environment. Accurate and precise determination of the movable object's position may be of importance in instances when the movable object operates in a semi-autonomous or fully autonomous manner.
Existing approaches for assessing a movable object's position may be less than optimal in some instances. For example, approaches utilizing GPS sensors may be limited by the environment within which the movable object (e.g., UAV) operates in and may require auxiliary supporting sensors onboard. For example, approaches utilizing Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM) may lack precision and accuracy and may accumulate error over time.